


逐漸破土而出的感情

by NancyAkari



Series: 黑法短篇集 [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Summary: 時間設定是夜魔之國，某次法伊受傷養病的時候有BUG很正常,OOC程度....盡量了
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑鋼/法伊
Series: 黑法短篇集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653097
Kudos: 6





	逐漸破土而出的感情

來到這裡已經滿四個月，除了剛來時的幾天，他們幾乎是天天征戰，在夜晚中的月光下揮動武器，恣意妄為，這讓黑鋼有種回到日本國的錯覺，除了敵人的人數有極大的差距。

黑鋼適應得很快，白日用著不流暢地的當地語言打聽小狼和小櫻的消息，偶爾去賺點酒錢，入夜便隨著軍隊，打著沒有結果的戰爭；在日本國已經所向匹敵的武士，在戰場上出色的表現如同武神在世般，凡經過之地以血染色，以哀號伴奏，而背後總是有道鮮明的男子跟隨，為伴奏的敵方獻上最後的結尾，也給予遠處的敵人一聲號角，兩人互補的組合迅速地傳播在沙場中，傳說增添這片戰場的傳奇色彩。

黑鋼認為自己不介意除了知世和自己的性命，頂多加上身為天皇的日照，但在漫長的旅途中，他有點無法理解自己的想法。

在高階將領的住宅區，黑鋼和法伊只選了一間偏小的住處，除了基本的三個廂房與佣人房，就只有各一間不大的廚房與浴室，和一個與主宅相當的庭院，以他們現今的地位來看，有點過於簡樸了，但他們原先以為不會在這個國家停留太久，現在他們也習慣這種生活不打算改變。

今夜的戰爭如往常一般，唯獨那人帶著箭傷回來，而黑鋼發現這件事時，法伊用著不在乎的語氣說著不太懂的語言，黑鋼很清楚明白法伊想告訴他沒事不用擔心，但傷口流出的血已經染紅大半布料，失色的面孔也告訴他，法伊可能過沒多久便會失血過多而倒地；想到旅途中所有事件，不爽的心情蓋過戰場上的興奮感，二話不說把快倒在騎寵上的法伊拉到自己的座騎上，折返回營地，留下鮮血片地的屍首與不知所措的士兵。

「總之，法伊大人已經脫離危險，但今晚會開始發燒，請大人派人多注意別再次拉扯到傷口，在下告辭了。」醫生在黑色武士凶神惡煞的目光中，魏魏顫顫地包紮好傷口離去，留下沉默的兩人。

黑鋼聽著老人的腳步離去，眼光只是看著側躺在床上昏睡的法伊，沉默不語。

不知過了多久，安靜的房內，法伊偶爾會因為高熱痛苦呻吟，黑鋼知道除了定時把額上的濕布替換外，他甚麼都做不了，除外只是靠在拉門上望著夜晚的庭院，被複雜的思緒纏繞在心中，形成糾結的結。

黑鋼認為自己該討厭法伊的，那種罔顧自己性命，隨意把自己的脖子架在他人刀上的人，黑鋼無法理解無法自裁自己，卻又視生命如塵土的心態是什麼，他只知道，唯有活著才能保護所愛的人，讓自己不斷的變強，強到沒有人能贏過自己。

一開始在魔女前的會晤，他給他的感覺是個輕浮的男子，除此之外手中突然出現的羽毛也是一個謎，打從一開始法伊就給黑鋼一種不爽的氣息，但當時他並不在意這件事；隨著旅途的時間變長，他隱約覺得這個團隊有種奇怪的氛圍，每個人都各懷鬼胎，不然就是心事重重，小櫻記憶喪失還好理解，小狼對羽毛的執著不合理的程度也能說得通，唯獨法伊的態度很古怪；法伊的願望與自己正好相反，他看起來一副滑稽與灑脫的外殼下，在安靜時卻露出深不可測，無法宣洩的情感，黑鋼說不出那是什麼樣的東西，但肯定是沉重到想忘記，卻忘不了的過去。

櫻之國時，黑鋼在打鬥後忍不住說出不滿，不意外地，法伊裝作不在意地回答，也沒否認自己的說詞，黑鋼自認一直不是那種會糾纏不休的人，如果對方沒有想改變的意思，他也無須多說什麼做什麼，隨時間自然遺忘，但當時無法宣洩的複雜心情變在心中形成一個結，直到現在看見法伊飄渺的神情時，他還是會想起那時在酒吧時，說著「一直等著，等某人帶我走」，流出的沉重卻又有點期望的感慨。

即使想著，黑鋼也無法理解自己對法伊抱持什麼想法，他厭惡法伊不要命的行為，也討厭亂叫自己名字的行為，卻他無法忍受他受傷時的痛苦，在思考前就把他從死神前拉回，事後才想起自己成為了一個糾纏不休的人，把他纏在這個世上苟延殘喘。

身為月讀的護衛，他可以在一眼中讀懂他人的思緒，用來判斷危險與否，從偽裝的嬌柔花魁中感受到殺氣，在膽小的臣子看出謊言，但僅止於一種感覺，卻無法理解，在少年時父母雙亡後，除了不斷鍛鍊，對情感的聯繫已經斬斷，那些複雜的軟弱情緒是不可以存在的。

就如發現以來，想著一些不擅長的事情，還是繞回了原點，唯一能確認的是，他暫時無法放下法伊不管，至少不能放任他在眼下送死。

換了三次毛巾，法伊的低燒似乎已經減緩，終於疲勞地陷入沉睡，天邊也逐漸明亮起來，在光線下法伊的金髮照的閃閃發亮，與原本就白皙的膚色融入曙光中，像是個隨時要消失的存在。

報時的鼓鐘已經響起，以往此時他們才歸來，因為法伊的傷才回來，既然法伊的情況已經穩定下來，他也不需要繼續待在房內，黑鋼換完最後一次毛巾後順手揉了揉他的金髮，與想像中一樣，觸感良好；臨走前黑鋼請佣人在法伊醒後讓他服藥，順便送上一些容易進食的食物至房內，便離去前往軍屯處。

昨晚臨陣逃跑，懲罰應該是逃不掉了，嘛，過去剛被知世撿回去時也少不了這件事。

黑鋼靠著彪炳的戰績，在軍中的地位與當初被當成間諜時不可同日而語，也引來一些忌妒的將領關注，昨夜戰場上突然撤退回來的行動正成為藉口，一般來說無故撤退是重罪，應嚴加審判，這群不懷好意的人正磨刀霍霍要陷害時，卻從皇宮傳來夜叉王的訊息，出乎意料，王只是從輕發落，意思一下罰做幾天苦役，這只是最低等的罰則，一群人還來不及露出笑臉，旋即被自己的王掌嘴，在這個國家，只要是王的話便是真理，不得有異議。

一群人再怎樣希望判千刀萬剮之罪，也只能咬牙切齒看著黑鋼把今天的苦力－劈完軍屯所有的柴火，以極快的速度完成，甚至才剛敲完中午的鐘而已，反而搬柴的小兵趕不上增加的數目，反而像是在懲罰他們一樣，完成今日的部分後，黑鋼幫法伊討到五天的休養時間（也是因為夜叉王的命令），忽略那從主樓發出的強烈殺氣，逕自離去。

回到自宅，迎接的佣人向他報告法伊在中午的的時間已經醒來，只是因為肩傷的原因沒什麼力氣，還在房間休息；聽到法伊醒來時，縱是經歷多次戰爭的他也才放下懸在那的心，不舒服的心情也消散了大半，雖然他早就知道法伊的傷還不至於致命，而且他絕對不是像外表那樣脆弱。

盥洗，換掉身上充滿汗味的戎裝後，穿過長廊，來到最內側的房間，拉開緊閉的紙門，法伊正窩在棉被裡，懶洋洋地玩空自己的頭髮，看見黑鋼的身影想要起身，要撐起身體時卻被肩上的疼痛而手軟，身體失去平衡向前撲去，

黑鋼反射性地伸手一撈，剛好把法伊抱在懷裡。

翻過身，盯了一下黑鋼冷硬的臉，像是在確認甚麼。

「歡迎回來，黑大人。」模糊像是剛睡醒的語調，無意識自動在黑鋼的懷裡找到一個舒適的位置，過沒多久，黑鋼聽見平穩與綿長的呼吸聲，發現法伊已經入睡了，抓著他的袴（和服的下衣部分），想起身卻被扯的更緊，基於不想對傷者太粗暴的想法，黑鋼無奈下，艱難地拉著法伊躺進被窩中，那人感受到被窩的溫暖蹭了一下，卻仍不肯放開這個人型抱枕，甚至拼命往懷裡鑽，像是小動物一樣。

眼看拉不開，就由著他，調整成舒服的姿勢休息，畢竟從戰場回來已經一天左右沒有闔上眼，離下次出征還有幾個時辰，足夠自己回復體力了。

入睡前，黑鋼想起剛才法伊用不流利語言迎接他，讓他想起母親在父親歸來時也是說著同樣的話，父親這時才會卸下身上的戾氣，像是一個咒語一樣，不論多麼辛苦的事，只要聽到這句平淡無奇的話時，一切都值得了，

黑鋼覺得自己的內心被甚麼東西觸動著，有點難耐卻不難受，如同冬天剛醒喝上一杯熱茶，剛入口時很燙，漸漸從裡到外溫暖著身子，去除身上的寒氣，難道父親當年也是這樣嗎？如果是，他大概可以理解當年父母的感受吧，難以形容卻不討厭。

『啊啊，果然是想太多而多愁善感起來了嗎？』帶著這種不討厭的想法，在透過紙門的柔和陽光下一同入睡。

心中的結從雜亂無章，不知不覺發現線頭，順著這條線，那一端連接的是甚麼呢？隨著時間，自然揭曉吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 黑鋼沒在意自己可能會被判死是因為之前有跟夜叉王有協定,而夜叉王會答應算是一種預言的概念,知道他們對自己有所幫助,所以確保兩人人身安全,條件是黑鋼與法伊要替他賣命
> 
> 法伊待了4個月,一般的對話不是問題,但僅限於日常(和街坊鄰居學的)
> 
> 法伊是個渴望幸福的人,但卻害怕失去所以在要觸及時就會克制自己;虛弱時,一般人都會忍不住親近熟悉的人,在法伊潛意識認定黑鋼是強大可靠的,所以才會有點像是撒嬌的感覺w
> 
> 黑鋼看起來脾氣很糟,但本質上是個挺溫柔的人,雖然嘴上看不出來,只要沒踩破原則就好,
> 
> 我不覺得他是個喜歡勸人向善的好人,也不是致人於不顧的壞人,大概是理解你,但不贊同你的想法,也不會過度干涉你的決定,法伊是黑鋼一直拉回來,算是黑鋼少數的破例
> 
> 嘛,夜魔之國真的超好發揮(2人獨處的6個月),甚麼性格都該扒乾淨了,心目中黑法是從這時開始有點察覺,但兩人有各自的理由不說明,直到東京時才挑明(本人心中最帥的告白場景)


End file.
